


Hermione the dominatrix!

by littlelizzyann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Multi, so few words, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelizzyann/pseuds/littlelizzyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To call this trio-smut would disappoint everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione the dominatrix!

Hermione gazed down her nose at the dark-haired wizard at her feet. With the tip of her riding crop under his chin, she tilted his head up.

"Now Harry," she said patiently, "what do we do when we have finished classes for the day?"

"We go to the library and do our homework," he answered quickly.

"Very good," she purred. "Now perhaps the two of you," her glance flicked over to the figure hanging in the corner, "can write out, from memory, the ten rules for succeeding at your NEWTs while I go check on the tea." She snapped her fingers and the bindings disappeared. The two wizards sagged in relief.

As the click of stiletto heels receded down the corridor, Lucius glared at Severus.

"I fail to envision _anything_ that could possibly compensate me for this," he said through gritted teeth, jerking on the Gryffindor tie around his neck for emphasis.

Severus rolled his eyes. "As I recall, your 'compensation' involves 'not spending the rest of your miserable existence in Azkaban.' I think helping Hermione work out some of her...ah...adolescent issues is a reasonable exchange. Besides," Severus furrowed his brow and scratched at the temporary (Muggle) tattoo on his forehead, "at least you didn't have to dye your hair, _Ronald_."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as comment-fic to shiv5468's lj in September 2006.


End file.
